Drabbles: Shirayuki
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: A collection of drabbles on my OC from White Snow, Inari Shirayuki. Some OCxToshiro, tinier OCxRenji, more ToshiroxMomo


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**So, this is my OC Inari Shirayuki from White Snow. In case I don't finish White Snow, this is her own fanfic, a series of drabble from when she first met Momo to the very end. Read and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Adorable<strong>

She fell in love with her the first time she saw her: this cute little girl who had so much optimism in her eyes that it was infectious. It was a love that one would feel for a daughter or a very dear sister. Everything about her was adorable: her hair done low in pigtails, the brightness about her, how the girl stood almost a head shorter than her, the way her hands fidgeted with each other…. Experience and instincts told Shirayuki that this girl was a greenhorn, fresh out of the academy. But to have just graduated and been ranked a seated officer was more than impressive.  
>She wondered what could this little girl have done to earn something like this before her graduation. She went to her, compelled to do so, and held out her hand, "Hello, welcome to the 5th division squad. My name is Inari Shirayuki, but please feel free to call me whatever you would like."<br>Her hand was soft in her grip, tiny fingers that surely have touched steel but never yet fought. She smiled back, nervously, and bowed her head down, "I am Hinamori Momo, pleased to meet you too." And Shirayuki smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Best<strong>

Momo was seated as the 8th seat, Shirayuki just ahead at 7th seat. They shared a room together in the barracks and both loved the new company. Shirayuki's last roommate was compatible, functional, stuck to the room rules as who had to clean on which day, etc… and Shirayuki just hated her until she moved out. But with Momo, she felt a connection that she hadn't in a long time. It was as though they felt only at ease when they were together, each other's voices made the other smile and laugh. When Momo felt happy, she felt happy; when Momo felt sad, she felt sad and would have to try to make Momo happy… Momo felt it too, knew it too; the trust of comrades went deeper between them and the only thing that could've been stronger than what they had was their loyalty to their Captain. Such new friendships always burn bright: sometimes wavering, sometimes dimming. Together they were happy, separated they were still happy if only to hang with each other once more.  
>Shirayuki just knew they were best friends one night as they left the division party drunk and soaked, she wrapped her arm around Momo, "God, was that fun or what?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Crush<strong>

It had felt like someone had sucker punched her, like her heart had jumped into her throat, like she was going mad; every contradictory and harmonious affection was present in her brain. The feeling had snuck up on her like a ninja, no warning whatsoever and it was when she first laid eyes on him. He was a genius, a boy who had entered the life of a shinigami to not burden his grandmother and destined to be the youngest captain of the Gotei 13 shortly after. There was something about him that just made her want to be close to him all the time - completely different from what she felt when she was away from Momo.  
>And so, that's when Inari Shirayuki fell utterly in love with Hitsugaya Toshiro.<br>He was Momo's friend first, then he eventually became hers after much meetings arranged between the three sometimes more of them. She would always try to sit next to him, try to engage him in as many conversations as she could think of but always found her tongue to be stumbling whenever he looked at her with those green - no, they were blue - no, they were turquoise. Almost every time she was with Momo, half of her hoped that he would join them while the other half wanted only him for herself. But he was aloof, cold, stoic…  
>For someone so cold, he made her melt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Duty<strong>

She held her zanpakuto in her hand and willed for the zanpakuto to hear her, to aid her in slaying the Hollow.  
>"Weep, Kono Tenn'yo!" she cried, pointing the sword directly at the Hollow. The silver blade melted as though it were hot butter, covering both her arms and shoulders. This hollow, its eyes aglow and its face contorted into twisted anger lunged for her. As soon as it had even flinched, her blades pierced through it. The zanpakuto had taken its first release, clawed manacles on both her arms that could extend and reach its target. Whatever it touched, it burned and melted through metal, through stone, through flesh, through bone…<br>The hollow screeched, likely that the acid of the zanpakuto was now coursing through his veins and nerves. Shirayuki never liked to hear screams, never unless they deserved it.  
>As far as she knew now, this Hollow was some poor soul who had gave in the to darkness of his heart and was in need to be purified, to be saved.<br>She sliced upwards, the beast now in two; then it disappeared in ashes, her heart simultaneously became heavy and light.

* * *

><p><strong>Envy<strong>

It was not so long after they had become friends that Momo was soon promoted to vice-captain of their very own division. Shirayuki was happy for her, she could not imagine anybody else for the job. Though Momo had every right to have her own room, Shirayuki had been surprised that she still wanted to share the same small room with her.  
>She was honestly not at all jealous of how her dear friend who was significantly younger than her and less experienced than her could possibly have become al lieutenant in such a short time.<br>The only problems she had with the promotion were that they couldn't see each other as often and she once heard that she had probably bullied Momo into staying with her. But at least they were still together, still the very best of friends who told each other secrets and kept inside jokes.  
>There was nothing she could ever be jealous of, her life was enough for her that she had not so many wants. Possibly the only thing she was jealous of(jokingly, of course) was how cute Momo looked with ease. However, the moment that Hitsugaya Toshiro walked in the room, every carefree countenance of hers would wash away, a look of disturbance on her face.<br>Her only true envy for Momo grew when she would see how Toshiro always kept his eyes on the 5th division lieutenant on his visits to the 5th division.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth<strong>

They were talking and Shirayuki tried to act as though everything was normal between the two of them. She had had enough the other night: of seeing Toshiro moon after Momo and she could not realize how precious she was to him. It hurt her, it hurt her to know that he could never possibly return her feelings as long as Momo was there and it hurt her even more for her to think of such a thing to her friend. It had the most stupidest reason, simply that she felt her services would be put to better use elsewhere and that she was only hindering the division.  
>Aizen-taicho was kind to her and he said that he understood, that perhaps she would someday return to the division that she had spent almost all of her service in. Unohana-taicho was kinder, gracefully saying that they would appreciate as much of the help as they could get. Shirayuki had thought it was the best choice, a sort of cathartic way of cleansing herself of bad thoughts and bad karma.<br>Momo was speaking about what Toshiro had told her about Aizen, something that was apparently important but Shirayuki could barely tune in to it.  
>"Momo-chan." she interrupted her. Shirayuki narrowed her eyes and told her, almost ashamed and almost regretful of the decision she had made, "I've requested a transfer to the 4th division and it's been accepted. I'm packing and leaving tonight."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Graphic<strong>

Shirayuki loved to watch Momo draw. When they had been staying together, she would've laid her head on the desk and watch how Momo brought life to the blank; it was mesmerizing to see how an image could be produced after a few quick lines. No matter how hard she tried to copy after Momo, she could never produce something of the same calibre.  
>"Can you draw me?" she asked her one day as they were sitting outside.<br>Momo told her that she was nervous, she wasn't that good at drawing.  
>Shirayuki laughed, she was always being so modest and persisted until Momo eventually agreed. She sat up and waited patiently as Momo drew her; when it was over, Momo nervously handed it over to Shirayuki.<br>It looked nothing like her and she frowned at it, "Oh, Momo-chan, the picture looks better than me!"  
>And they both laughed. Oh, how she loved to watch Momo draw and she loved the pictures more, it was like collecting snippets of Momo's life on white paper and she treasured it as priceless.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hair<strong>

"I've noticed that your hair is getting a lot longer, Momo-chan." Shirayuki pointed out, the hair was reaching close to mid-back.  
>Momo looked back, commenting that perhaps she should get a haircut.<br>Shirayuki suggested having her hair done up differently now, no cutting since the hair was too nice to cut; but maybe pinned up to look more mature since she was the lieutenant after all. Not even waiting for a response, Shirayuki pulled out the ribbon and cloth-piece that had bundled up her hair and told Momo that perhaps a bun would suit her. She brushed and combed back the raven locks and complimented how lovely that she would look when she was done.  
>"Momo?" Aizen asked as he suddenly came into the room that the two of them were situated in.<br>Shirayuki could honestly admit that she did feel a bit of a sting that Aizen could call Momo by her name so freely while it was felt like she had not yet earned the right to call her friend by such; but she brushed it off as quick as it had surfaced and asked Aizen, "Aizen-taicho! Tell us, what do you think of Momo-chan's hair?"  
>He looked at it and smiled his sweet smile, "It's very pretty, very befitting for you, Momo."<br>Shirayuki noticed how Momo blushed when he said that and then Aizen took Momo away from her, saying that there was a demonstration that he wanted to have her help him with to teach the freshmen from the Academy.  
>Shirayuki sighed as she watched them walk out the door, re-tying her hair into a bun with pencil nearby, and thinking about how pretty Momo did indeed look.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ice<strong>

It was a shock, to see him at her door instead of Momo.  
>She felt her face burn up and she immediately slammed the door in his face. She yelped when she realized his mistake and opened the door for Hitsugaya Toshiro, asking him where Momo was.<br>Apparently, Momo was sick with something and sent him in her place to go with her to go see the fireworks.  
>There was again the slamming of the door and she rushed to apply make-up to make her cheeks more rosy, her lips more red, her face more clear… then she opened back and willed herself to be composed for him.<br>The night was utterly perfect: walking alongside with just him as they went to the riverbanks to watch the fireworks and the mild falling of snow made it all the more romantic. When the fireworks ended, they proposed getting some tea before visiting Momo; jealousy ate at her to know that he was still thinking about Momo, but she scolded herself for being so petty.  
>Her foot suddenly slipped and she thought that the evening just had to be concluded with her embarrassing herself in front of him.<br>"Watch out!" he yelled at her as he grabbed her hand and prevented her from falling.  
>His skin was so cold, but she didn't mind; her hand tightened around his and he let her hold it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeer<strong>

The 11th division was picking on the 4th division and it was not something that was entirely knew until Shirayuki saw Hanataro with a black eye. She had been shocked to hear that they had beat him up and told him that he should've at least tried to assert himself when they threatened him. He told her that they were just too strong for him to handle and that he didn't really mind the pain, he could easily heal himself later. Shirayuki would not hear of it and she knew that she just couldn't go picking fights.  
>The dispute was settled by a game of strip poker done right out in the open between her and their 3rd seat, loser had to walk nude around for an hour with a dog collar and leash: their division emblem painted anywhere the winner wished. The 3rd seat had an excellent poker face and obviously was well experienced in the game, however Shirayuki already had the game won as early as she had dealt the first card: it was just pointless to cheat a cheater.<br>She won and poor Madarame Ikkaku had to walk about naked while Shirayuki walked him through all of the divisions. She made sure to paint the emblem where it would attract the most attention. However, it seemed that there was no disappointment about assets as far as Ikkaku was concerned and occasionally looked a bit proud when he walked past blushing shinigami girls.  
>From then on, Unohana forbade her from gambling ever again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kedgeree<strong>

There were a few murmurs of, "Hey, what smells so good?" and "What's for lunch today?"  
>Shirayuki smiled to herself as someone came into the kitchen and repeated those murmurs to her.<br>She replied to the shinigami, "It's something that I thought of: fish and egg cooked together to put on rice."  
>There was a beat, "I bet you just wanted to eat this yourself but then you made too much and thought you would look like a pig if you ate it all."<br>She winced, he didn't have to voice it like that. "Well, it's Yun-Yun-san's birthday and I thought it would be pretty miserable to not celebrate your birthday, especially when you're sick. So I thought I would make something different to help celebrate it at least." she retorted, trying to show him that she had had good intentions.  
>They brought out the dish to everyone who was staying and the sounds of approval were everywhere. The shinigami from earlier sat next to her and told her how some were asking for the recipe or if they were possibly selling it. She smiled and said that it was a secret, that only those who were lucky would get the chance to have it again.<br>Shirayuki was happy, they liked her cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

"I love you." she said evenly.  
>Momo giggled and slurred, a blush reddening her face, "You don't know what you're saying! You're drunk! I'm drunk! We're both drunk!"<br>Shirayuki was being serious, holding Momo's hand; she loved her, utterly loved her that she didn't know what she would do if she ever lost her. Even if they weren't in the same division, Shirayuki still felt as strongly for Momo as she did years before and she knew that Momo loved her too. Momo passed out over her legs and Shirayuki laughed loudly at the sight. She cradled Momo's head in her lap and kissed her forehead.  
>She mumbled in her hair, "I won't ever let anything hurt you, I don't ever want to see tears in your eyes." Shirayuki felt something brush against her chin and she looked down at the smiling face of Momo, the alcohol having a rosy effect on her complexion.<br>She giggled, "I love you, Yuki-chan."  
>Shirayuki sighed, grabbing a napkin that was close to her and fanned it over Momo's face, "Oh, Momo-chan. You're drunk."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mature<strong>

"Oh, yeah! Toshiro likes older women." Rangiku said over a drink.  
>Shirayuki took a small sip and asked seriously, "Really? How would you know? I don't see him chasing after you like the other guys."<br>Rangiku explained, "Because he's mature. Everybody knows that: he has some sort of complex about being the youngest captain so far and he doesn't like it when people call him a kid or treat him like one. Plus he doesn't have enough patience to put up with people who don't know anything so he prefers older people."  
>Shirayuki took a deep breath. Perhaps she had a chance, before she was freaking out that he probably would never like her because she was much older than him, taller... She definitely looked more grown up than Momo, she had all the curves and assets that she would consider to be pretty good for a young lady to show off.<br>Rangiku turned to her, "Just how old are you, Shirayuki?"  
>She waved her hand as though brushing away the thought, "Why would you want to know?"<br>"What's your secret? You were already here when I joined the Gotei 13 and you still look the same after all these years? But how old are you actually?"  
>"Older than you." she replied. Some secrets she had to keep to herself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>

She always made sure that whenever he came to the 4th division to be healed or when he needed someone to fix his injuries, she would be the one to do it. She had known him almost as long as she had known Momo and since her transfer to the 4th division, she saw him more frequently than she did Momo.  
>Their conversation had begun about what he had done to himself to get bruises and breaks this badly. Then she mentioned that she had been taking up reading with Nanao Ise of 8th division; he told her that he was taking some calligraphy classes to improve his Japanese.<br>She suddenly asked him, "Renji-san, do you know what your name means?"  
>He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and replied that he didn't know.<br>She smiled, excited to impress him with her intelligence. "If you write it with this kanji here in this katakana… you get something that means 'Second Love'."  
>"Second love?" he repeated.<br>"It's very romantic." she sighed, her hand touching her face.  
>It was a minute later that she realized their hands were both entwined by the bandages and she pulled away, nervously chuckling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Obvious<strong>

"Do you still like Hitsugaya?" Renji asked her.  
>She ceased her sweeping and looked up at him, the orange of the sky contrasting with the redness of his hair, "What makes you say that?"<br>He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to her, she noticed something different about him but couldn't put her finger on it; he pointed to the ground where she had been sweeping, "For one thing, you always go red around him: that's not hard to pick up on. Second, you used to draw flowers in the dirty. Now you're drawing spirals. So I'm guessing you probably have a new guy or something."  
>She sighed and held the broom closer to her, "Is it that obvious?"<br>"You would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to be able to see that you liked him. You have captains here who can sense a Hollow in the dark, it wouldn't take much to notice a girl who's crushing on one of them."  
>She blushed, "Oh, then do you think that he might've known?"<br>"I guess. He's not blind, deaf, and dumb."  
>She breathed out loud, "Hmph. It's so stupid. Here I am trying to act normal and everybody knows. They've probably been laughing behind my back about the girl who's chasing after the 10th division captain, always trying to bump into him and stuff…."<br>Then there was his hand on her shoulder and him telling her to stop crying - she wasn't crying, as far as she knew - and she let go of the broom, grabbing him and buried her head in his chest.  
>"Hey, it's not a big deal. If a guy can't appreciate a girl liking him, then he's probably not worth it. A guy who can make a nice girl cry…. Is not worth crying over." he comforted her, and she cherished the attention.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Paparazzo<strong>

A few of the shinigami of the 4th division was gleefully looking through Shirayuki's special picture book, all of them clamouring to know how she could've gotten so close to some of them men to take pictures of them like so. She replied that she had her ways, she could be stealthy and sneaky when she had to. A few of them purchased various pictures: Renji in a yukata, Yumichika just waking up in the morning, Byakuya buying flowers, Aizen writing calligraphy, Jushiro holding his zanpakuto….  
>Afterwards, she happily counted how much money she had made that time with her camera, ecstatic about her collection and the profit it was making for her.<br>"Inari-san, have you seen Hinamori?" came a voice from behind her. She jumped, the book flying high into the air and dropping at the feet of the one person she would never want to discover about its existence.  
>Toshiro picked up the book and she froze on the spot, utterly embarrassed that he would've found it. He opened it up, an eyebrow arching up; Toshiro handed it back to her and told her that she had a good eye for pictures.<br>Their hands touched for a whole 7 seconds as she took it back.  
>She thanked him for his compliment and clutched it to her chest, hoping for the ground to open up and swallow her whole and that he hadn't seen the chapter filled with his pictures.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quincy<strong>

Shinigami, from Rukongai, seldom have memories of their previous life before they were sent to the Soul Society. All of their thoughts, once their own, disappeared with time as the new life reshaped and remoulded them. Shirayuki is no exception: once she had known things about herself and now those old recollections have disappeared with the centuries and seconds.  
>But she had been smart about it before and wrote down the things important to her. Among the words she recorded: Lost, Hollow, Star-crossed, and Betrayal. It was an odd combination to her and, no longer bothering to try to remember, she simply wrote stories about what could've happened when she was alive.<br>However at night, she dreams of a place where there's nothing but the white of snow, black trees, and blue. A young man who always keeps a bow in his hands. He is her knight and she his Lady.  
>In the morning, she wakes up with silent tears, a word on the tip of her tongue, "Quincy."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Red<strong>

It was almost a habit for the two of them whenever she had to work near his division: he would walk her back to 4th division because she liked to spend time with him and he always offered. Then one day, he asked her something and she was just speechless. Her heart just sunk to her stomach, her stomach fluttered with butterflies, and her palms would get sweaty; and then when she looked up at him, it felt like she was looking up at an entirely different person that she had never before met. She wondered if his hair was always that red, if he had always bad that tattoo close to the edge of his neck….  
>He asked her if she had heard him and she told him that she didn't; Shirayuki suddenly found her feet trying to walk in sync with his. Not having felt this way again in a long time, she was having some difficulty to recall what sort of feeling it was and where she had felt it before. They finally arrived to her division and there was an awkward silence that definitely had no place to be there before.<br>She bowed before him and thanked him for walking her back; he told her it was no problem, they were friends after all and he knew how freaked out she always was whenever she was close to the 12th division.  
>Something suddenly compelled her to lean towards him, closer; but he swiftly turned away and waved goodbye.<br>And then she regretfully realized that there was a chance that she might've fallen in love with the 6th seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sword<strong>

She had heard about that shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia. There was definitely some resemblance to the late wife of Kuchiki Byakuya: the hair was quite similar, the air of grace and dignity. Shirayuki had to admit earnestly that it appeared the girl was indeed suited to the life of a noble; and then she had also heard that the girl had been accepted into the Gotei 13 right after graduation without having to go through examination. She met her one afternoon when she was delivering medicine to the 13th division, Rukia was practicing with her zanpakuto. It was so pretty, the entire zanpakuto was white and Shirayuki felt shivers at seeing it; she just had to ask what was its name. She looked up, her eyes looking everywhere but her and replied that her name was 'Sode no Shirayuki'.  
>Shirayuki laughed at that, introducing herself and asking how Rukia was enjoying the work of a shinigami so far. She said that it was okay, then there was an awkward silence that she just didn't like and sought to shatter it.<br>"Obviously, this was a meeting decreed by fate, telling us that we should be friends. What are the chances of finding someone who has a zanpakuto with a name just like mine?" she joked.  
>But she was glad to see Rukia smiling back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tears<strong>

She could not remember the last time she had openly cried, a few times she had woken up from sleep with tears running down her face or stubbed her toe and shed a few tears from the pain. The thought of not being able to remember when was the last time she had been sad depressed her more than it had reassured her.  
>The motto of her division was that "Those who grieve are loved." What did that mean for her then? Death did not necessarily scare her; if you died, you would be reborn in the real world - the only fear of Death was that it would be brought by a Hollow and that would be the end of that.<br>One afternoon, she saw that Momo was crying, she had lost a division member who was one of her friends. Shirayuki sometimes had to remind herself that Momo had another life, one where she foreign to and had no place in. She tried hard to comfort Momo but the tears continued pouring. Very soon, tears started welling in her own eyes and they held each other as they cried.  
>Though she would never tell anyone, her tears were only because she couldn't stop Momo's.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Unrequited<strong>

Shirayuki tried to convey all of her feelings into the tips of her fingers, holding his hand and checking his pulse. The annual captain and lieutenant medical examinations was arranged like a drawing lot; most hoping to get their idol and celebrity, more hoping not to get 11th division. It was like a miracle or the greatest test that Buddha had given to her: she had the drawn the straw to do the medical and physical check up for Hitsugaya Toshiro. She could not help but admire him all the more as he stood stoic and indifferent to everything. Her heart beat faster when she placed her hand over his chest and measured his heart rate: steady, loud, virile…  
>"Inari-san." he suddenly said.<br>"Please, there's no need to be so formal to me, Hitsugaya-taicho." she begged him, her voice wavering.  
>He turned to her and her legs turned to rubber at the gaze, he asked her, "Have you noticed anything weird about Momo?"<br>Shirayuki held her smile and replied that she honestly couldn't have, Momo seemed okay - perhaps a little more tired, but okay nonetheless.  
>Sighing, she wished that he could see her as herself, instead of just Momo's friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Valentines<strong>

Shirayuki laughed from the scene, watching at a distance as Momo gave her Valentines chocolate to Aizen. She had received a tiny little flower with a pink dot in its center from Momo as did everyone else; Aizen's chocolate was a full-sized heart. Shirayuki felt no jealousy, this day was for love in everyway; it did not disturb her to know that Momo's heart was shared with another. There was a sudden tapping on the window, someone was throwing rocks on the glass and she ran to it to tell them to knock it off.  
>However, as she came to window, the rock throwing stopped simultaneously as she looked down at the sill. There was a tiny wrapped bundle in pink and she picked it up, curious to who it belonged to. In beautiful red flowery calligraphy, the white tag attached read, "To my valentine: Inari Shirayuki. From your secret admirer." She was confused; who could her secret admirer be? There was never anyone she recalled who seemed to show her any attraction.<br>She ate the tiny chocolate kiss with a smile on her lips: how sweet it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Walk<strong>

She didn't want to walk with Renji anymore, for the same reason why she had left the 5th division to go to the 4th division. It was not that she hated him, it was because she liked him too much and did not want to scare him off. Friendship was always important, why should she torture herself with silly ideas that every gesture meant more than it was and possibly ruin a good relationship? From then on, she always asked Hanataro to go with her whenever she had to work near the 12th or 11th division, the first was because she was still scared of Kurotsuchi Mayuri and the second being was that she didn't want to be alone with Renji.  
>Shirayuki felt like a tart, why was she into Renji, because he was nice to her and because Toshiro gave no indication of reciprocating to her? She didn't want to use him like that and she didn't want to like him like that, she wanted to like only him.<br>Hanataro nudged her shoulder, disturbing her thoughts, and told her that it was time to go back now and enter in their hours.  
>She collected her items and headed back to 4th division, suddenly aware that Renji was in front of her.<br>Their eyes met across the path. She turned away and pretended to laugh at the next thing Hanataro said.

* * *

><p><strong>Xanax<strong>

There was something too great about life, to be able to be a part of something so great and feel so vividly. But there were some moments early in the dusk of morning or late in the evening at twilight when she was suddenly seized by an unexplainable fear. Where it came from, she could not remember or trace, but it was evident in its presence. Some days, she thought she was going mad just from the thought that she may be mad. There was something so fragile about the world, how there were so many souls connected to one another. Yet there was the feeling that with the simple swing of a blade, it could be all cut away.  
>Shirayuki wondered if anyone could ever think and feel like she did, to be so pessimistic in the dark. The way everything was advancing, the histories of the Soul Society just one hundred - two hundred? - years ago; it would all build itself so high that it would destroy itself. Shirayuki looked outside her window and saw Momo pass by with Aizen, they looked so happy…<br>She feared everyday that the world would fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow ribbon<strong>

He surprised her first: she was nowhere near his division and he was close to hers without a single bruise on him. They greeted each other casually; she tried not to look at him, to keep her eyes glued somewhere else. But she felt compelled to look at him when he spoke about how it seemed that she was avoiding him and the 11th division altogether; she knew that she was blushing when she looked up, she was afraid of how obvious she was being.  
>She was glad and embarrassed for she saw that he was blushing back and then she imagined that he must've thought she was fickle for liking more than one boy.<br>It felt horribly awkward between them and she didn't like it, she damned her heart for being so susceptible to love when it hadn't been like that for at least 200 years or so. They talked of small things, of what they had both been up to in the last quarter-year. She told him of how there had been a string of disappearances out in Rukongai and she had been picked along with a few other medics to go out tomorrow to help investigate and do rescue work if it was needed.  
>Soon they both saw that it was getting late and bid another goodbye.<br>Something inside told her it was now or never, to be brave in the name of the heart as in the name of duty and justice.  
>Then suddenly she called out to him as he was heading back to his own division, "Renji-san! Do you think maybe we could go out for drinks when I come back?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zugzwang<strong>

"Where's Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Shirayuki asked the wounded Kennosuke, 7th seat of the 5th division.  
>He replied that she had opted out of this assignment because she had a previous engagement that could not be overlooked. She wondered what was it that had convinced Momo to skip out on a mission in Rukongai, even she was beginning to get worried that she would miss out on her meeting with Renji tonight; perhaps she could ask Momo, what was so important that she was not on the mission squad, tomorrow.<br>Suddenly, something protruded bloodily from Kennosuke's chest and he flew high into the skies. She backed away, screams of other wounded shinigami and medic teams mingling with another. From out of nowhere, hollows appeared; but she could not understand how by the sheer size of them, how could they not have detected their spiritual pressure before? She drew her zanpakuto and sliced through a tentacle that almost took off her leg.  
>There was a dilemma, she could try to heal as many shinigami as she could or she could try and protect as many of them as possible with those who could still fight while the other medics resumed with their healing.<br>She chose to fight, releasing her zanpakuto and cutting through everything she could. Suddenly, there was a pain in her stomach and she looked down to see blow come from underground, a Hollow rising as the dirt fell off of him and laughing.  
>The last thing she remembered was the world going black and the tightening of her chest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I recently just got a virus on my computer and I won't be able to have it fixed until Easter wêekend so I have to use this dinosaur of my parents and the school's computer when no one is looking so you probably won't get much MayuriNemu out by then. But when my computer is fixed, there's probably going to be about 4-5 new prompts and fanfics out.**


End file.
